Raging Storms (Akatsuki Story)
by cassifall15
Summary: Cassie finds herself in the Narutoverse, and is quite happy about it. She claims that she isn't afraid even with her first encounter with the Akatsuki! But what will her reaction be when she meets the rest of the S-Ranked criminals? When she meets Pain, the leader of the organization? Follow along Cassie's adventures with the Akatsuki! MORE OC'S WILL BE ADDED IN LATER
1. Chapter 1: Enter, The Akatsuki!

**Hey :D Cassie here. So here's the first chapter to my story. It's short but I felt like it had the perfect ending, so yeah. I'll have to do some editing since I transported the writing from another document onto this. (don't worry, it's mine) :P**

 **So I would like to say that currently, there is only one OC in this story, but I assure you that there will be more in the future. Just wait. It'll be fine.**

 **So yeah. Read. Review. You know how it works. Buh bye~!**

 **Disclaimer: All Naruto Character's are owned by Kishimoto, not me. I own the OC**

* * *

Chapter 1: Enter, the Akatsuki!

 _ **Normal POV**_

"Can we bring her to the base?"

"Shh. No."

"But, senpai!"

"I said shut up, un!"

Cassie creaked open her eyes, instantly shutting them when sunlight shot it's bright rays into them.

"Deidara-senpai! I think she's awake!"

"No duh, un."

The girl lying on the hot dirt path shot her eyes open again when she heard the familiar name. She widened them when she saw both two of her personal favorite characters from Naruto. From the Akatsuki!

The blonde bomber was glaring at his partner for acting foolish and saying dumb things. But he soon turned his shocked expression on her when she managed to cough out, due to some dust getting into her lungs.

"Tobi…? Deidara?"

The shocked Akatsuki member then narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"How do you know our names, girl? You're a random villager from whatever village and you know the Akatsuki, un? How is that so?"

Cassie blinked. This is a dream, right? Tobi and Deidara can't be real, right? Right! This is definitely a dream. She must be dreaming… _'Just keep reassuring myself…'_

But she threw those thoughts away. If this was a dream, she was going to make the best out of it and have fun. But if this ends up being real, then she will have to be careful with what she does and says. They now know that she knows them. They are now demanding how she knows of the Akatsuki. They believe that she's from this world. They believe that she is a random villager; a non-ninja human.

"How do you know I'm not a ninja?" she asked slyly, pushing herself up and coughing once again due to the dust that had somehow entered her mouth. If this wasn't a dream and if this was real, then how did she get here? Would this place be another planet? No. Another world? Another...dimension?

"Us ninja can tell if a fellow person has chakra or not, un," Deidara said flatly in a matter-of-factly tone. "And I can feel that you don't have chakra, un. Therefore, you're not a ninja. Simple, un."

"Huh." I was impressed by how smart Deidara was. Although he is in an organization filled with 10 S-Ranked murderers, he, in the show, seemed a little on the 'bright side.' Meaning dumb. Stupid. But then again, my question was a little stupid as well. A stupid question for a stupid ninja equals an easy answer, really.

"So, senpai," Tobi said in an excited voice. "Are we gonna bring her to the base?"

"I already told you-" he stopped himself with a blink, looking over at Cassie. "Wait, you know our names, un. And you still haven't answered how you know that. But that doesn't matter right now. All I know is that you hold valuable information that cannot be leaked out."

Tobi cupped his hands together. "So she's coming with us to the base!"

"Yes. And she doesn't have a choice in the matter, either, un."

* * *

 _~along the way after dragging the girl down the path for many miles and 'almost' reaching the base~_

"So…" Cassie started, a little bored. She wasn't the least bit scared about being kidnapped by the Akatsuki. To be honest, she would die happy if she ended up being killed by them. It would be an honor to know that they had once acknowledged her existence, even if that was to protect their own organization.

It had always been her dream to somehow meet ninja from the Narutoverse. Of course, she didn't know her dream would someday come true.

"So…" Deidara repeated, having nothing to say for once. No mean remarks. No rude comments. No pissed off moods. Just...bored like her.

And surprisingly enough, Tobi, of all people, was as well. He looked from Deidara and Cassie then back to Deidara before putting his hands behind his head and looking forward with a sigh. "So…"

Cassie looked down at the ground, trying to think of some questions that would fill up the uncomfortable quiet air. Then an idea struck her, she smirked as she looked up at the blonde bomber walking ahead of her, and then to the masked man beside his senpai. "Hey."

Deidara looked over his shoulder, boredly glancing over at her. "What, un?"

Cassie smirked. "'What, un?'"

Her plan was to repeat everything they said, just for fun and to annoy them. Well, her main goal was to annoy Deidara since she didn't think Tobi would get annoyed. Not at all.

"I said, what, un?" Deidara repeated, already getting a bit annoyed for having to repeat himself.

"'I said, what, un?'"

"Yeah you did, but I asked it first, un!" Deidara said. A tick mark formed on his head.

"'Yeah you did, but I asked it first, un!'"

"Ugh!" Deidara stopped in his tracks and turned around, glaring down at the sixteen year old girl. "I asked it first! Not you, un!"

"'Ugh!'" Cassie smirked. "'I asked it first! Not you, un!'"

She expected him to bash her in the skull or bomb her up right then and there, but instead, he seemed to take a step back and relax. "I see. You're just another Tobi I have to ignore." He took a deep breath and continued walked down the path.

Cassie blinked, then shrugged, following after them.

Tobi looked over at her with a laugh. "Nice one, girl! You really made Deidara-senpai angry!"

"I can tell how fun you must enjoy doing it on all those missions-" Cassie started jokingly, then quickly covered her mouth.

Deidara, up ahead, halted and turned to glare at her. "So you know our names and our actions, un! Is that so?"

"Answer me, girl!"

"...Whoops," Cassie gulped and backed away slowly.

"That's what I thought, un." Deidara walked up to her and threw her over his shoulder. "Now hurry. I have a feeling the more time we waste walking on this path with the amount of information you hold, the worse it will be when we finally reach the base."

"Put me down!" Cassie wailed, flailing her arms and legs to try and escape.

"Quiet, girl!" he hissed in response, shoving his free hand into his clay pouch and a moment later, opening his hand to reveal a miniature bird that he threw into the air and yelled, _"Katsu!"_ The bird expanded into a giant bird which he always rides on.

Cassie, not at all impressed with the art that she has seen so many times on TV, pouted and looked away, crossing her arms. "My name is not 'girl,' it's Cassie! But call me Cass!"

"Whatever, girl," he responded, hopping onto the giant clay bird and setting her down a moment later.

After Tobi jumped up at well and sat down, his legs criss-crossed, Cassie gulped and looked up at Deidara.

Nervously, she asked, "What if I fall off when it reaches the sky?"

"Then we leave you behind to die," Deidara said, turning to her. "And how do you know this thing flies? Are you some kind of spy that spies on our organization and reports news back to your village?"

"Deidara, I'm pretty sure that if I were a spy, the Akatsuki would find out quickly," Cassie said matter-of-factly. Then she smirked. "Now, to answer your question. I'm _also_ pretty sure that birds," she motioned to the clay animal she was on, "can fly."

Deidara blinked at his own stupidity, making Cassie smile even more. She gave Tobi a high-five after a moment of Deidara looking down at his bird and twitching in thought, probably thinking that he should keep his mouth shut before any more stupid questions escaped from it.

* * *

 _ **Cassie's POV**_

The bird then lifted off into the air and I screamed to my heart's content, nearly fainting when I glanced down at the ground and saw the little stubs of oak trees and patches of grasses and little gray dots for boulders and such. "I don't want to die! I don't want to die so young!" I cried out, clutching the clay and holding on for dear life.

Tobi and Deidara both gave me a weird expression.

"Oh come on, Cass-san!" Tobi said enthusiastically. "It's fun! Just stand up and let the wind brush past you!"

I gasped and looked up at the childish man, narrowing my eyes. " _Hell_ to the no! I'd never risk my life for no reason! I would obviously get pushed off the bird from the wind and then fall to my death!

"Plus, you guys have chakra which you can easily coat on the bottom of her feet to stick to the stupid clay bird!"

"Oh…"

"'Stupid clay bird'?!" Deidara roared, scowling at my cowering figure.

"Please don't push me off," I squeaked, scooting away from him so he wouldn't get any ideas. But instead, he just grinned.

Grinned? Why, you ask?

Oh, well it's probably because I'm about to scoot right off the bird and fall to my doom.

Well, shit.

"HALP!" I screamed, flapping my arms around in the air to try and slow down my fall. Of course, in the end, that wouldn't work out that much. I'm still falling at about 70 mph right now. Damn it. Now I wish I had ninja skills!

"Please!" I begged again, shaking uncontrollably as I cast a glance down at the ground. It was coming closer, and closer, and closer… "Deidara, you Goddamned son of a-"

"Now that's no way for a little girl to speak to a criminal like me, un."

A pair of arms reached out and wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to them until I could feel the clay bird under my feet. I whipped around in relief and thanked Tobi a billion times for catching me, but once I saw Deidara's smug look, I stomped right onto his toes and marched away in anger. That damn bomber! How could he wait that long to save me? I could've had a heart attack before dying from smashing into the rocks down below.

But with a sigh, I realized that I should thank him, too, for saving me. No matter how long it took, all that mattered was that I was still safe on the bird, thanks to Deidara making up his mind to ride over to me. Glancing over, I opened my mouth and sighed out, "Thanks, Deidara. I know you said earlier that if I fell, you would leave me to die. And I actually believed it. But in the end, you saved me."

"Yeah, yeah, un." The blonde brushed off, glaring down at his stubbed toe. Then a moment later, he steered his bird back forward and continued his way to the base. After a few minutes, I thought back earlier when he mentioned that they were close to the base. But now it's been a half hour and there were still no signs of the base.

But then again, that was for Deidara and Tobi to decide. I myself had no idea what their current base looked like since they moved all the time so their location would never be revealed and ambushed.

"So, when are we going to reach the base?" I asked after another minute of silence. Currently, I was seated near the center of the bird's back, my arms wrapped around Tobi's leg. Thankfully, the childish masked man didn't seem to mind. He was busy looking over the bird most likely trying to find the base.

"Right now, un."

I blinked and cautiously crawled up Tobi's leg, trying to stand up to see for myself. A second later, I furrowed my brow in confusion and slight disbelief.

"An abandoned village?"

Down below was a large dark patched clearing with dense woods surrounding it. It seemed really hidden, which was impressive, but when you look harder, you can make out the stone and wood ruins of a very large village. Almost half of the buildings were knocked over into stone rubble, and some of the remaining stood tall and study. But the rest looked like it was on the verge of collapsing any second.

I blinked when the two Akatsuki members turned to look at me, Deidara's expression was in shock, and I'm guessing Tobi's was, too.

"How did you know our base was in an abandoned village?" Deidara demanded, the most amount of suspicion throughout their first meeting firing in his showing eye.

After a moment of waiting for him to say his was kidding, I blinked and looked down at the village, then back up to him. "...You're joking, right?"

"Of course, not!" Deidara threw his arms into the air. "How the heck did you get all this information about us?"

"Deidara, keep that stupid mouth of yours shut for once and think before you speak."

Tobi, who had been standing there in silence for the whole exchange, finally raised his arms as well and happily said, "Deidara-senpai! I think she's talking about the village on _top_ of our base!"

"Oh, you mean she wasn't talking about the underground village after all, un?"

"Nope! It's kind of obvious once you figure that out. Now you look kind of stupid, senpai…"

Deidara glared at his partner, but kept silent. Instead, he lowered the bird onto the ground and hopped off, immediately grabbing my arm and yanking it with him as he made his way through the thick woods and finally into the large clearing where the village sat destroyed.

"So...there's another village under this one?" I squeaked, looking at the village in shock. "Wow. That's smart, really."

"It was all Tobi's idea, un," Deidara muttered. Said masked man ran up happily to them.

"Yeah! I'm a good boy, am I not, senpai?" Tobi asked, cupping his hands together in hope that his partner would praise him.

But the bomber simply ignored his childish partner. He raised his hand and shouted out his signature word before the clay bird, out in the distance by now, poofed out of existence. Then he tugged me forward until we reached what looked like the middle of the village. It was a little town square with a large broken statue, too damaged to be identified as what it was supposed to be, on a silver plated pedestal. It had ancient scripts carved into the plating, and neat maroon bricks circled around the pedestal.

Deidara then raised his hand and aimed his ring toward the statue. It was followed by a rumble from the earth, and I watched in shock and awe as the statue itself moved off of it's pedestal, revealing a deep, black hole carved into the ground underneath.

"Wow," I breathed, skipping up to it and looking down. The hole was big enough for three people to freely jump into it at the same time and still have enough room to land - that's how big the statue was. But after a moment of awe, I snapped back into reality and noticed something that I wished it had but it didn't. "Er...where's the ladder?"

"Ladder? There's no need for a ladder, un," Deidara said, almost in a grunt of laughter. "All we have to do is simply jump down about forty feet. That's all, un."

"That's all?!" I said in shock, looking up at Deidara as if he had gone mad. "I'd break my legs if I jumped down that hole! Heck, never mind me breaking a leg. I might as well die!"

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

"Okay, okay, un," Deidara spat, glaring down at the over exaggerating girl. "I'll just carry you with me."

After a moment of reconsidering this, Cassie finally nodded. "Fine. But if I break something, you're dead meat!"

"Says the one facing two S-Ranked criminals."

Cassie hung her head in defeat.

Tobi went first, jumping up into the air and drawing his knees to his chest while yelling, "Cannonball!"

Deidara and Cassie rolled their eyes before stepping up to the rim of the hole. Cassie gulped in fear.

"Ready, un?" Deidara asked. But without waiting for an answer, he threw her over his shoulder and jumped down. They were in mid-air for about four seconds, and in those four seconds, Cassie nearly had a heart attack.

But in the end, they landed safely, much to Cassie's relief. Deidara already started to walk along a dimly lit tunnel by wall torches, and the tunnel itself sloped downward even more into the ground. Tobi stayed behind to help the black haired 'villager' out before, together, the trio made their way through the tunnels and finally, into a large rectangular room with tiled walls, placed in fancy patterns. The floor was dark and dusty, and the whole room seemed quite vacant, much like a cave room. There were rusty iron doors every few feet on the back walls from where they had just walked in from.

Cassie blinked in shock when she started noticing the objects not lining up on the wall, but what was in the room itself. There were chewed up couches and chipped tables with little wooden stools. On one side of the room was another door, but this one was a polished iron one instead of the rusted ones back by the back wall. Then she turned her gaze to the wall parallel to the fancy door's wall to see yet another fancy door, expect this time the door was wooden.

After another minute of looking around the lightly lit up area, she sighed in relief at the comfort she felt. All she had to worry about now was about where the rest of the Akatsuki were.

And as if Deidara had read her mind, he looked over at her and pointed at the polished iron door. "We have eight more members in our organization. They're all in the meeting room right now."

"HEY GUYS!" Tobi called out suddenly, cupping his hands around the part on his mask where his mouth would be in an attempt to make his voice louder than it already was. "COME OUT! WE HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST RIGHT HERE WAITING FOR YOU!"

A moment later, a movement shifted on the ground and Cassie squeaked in fear, jumping back and hiding behind Deidara as Zetsu morphed out of the ground, staring right at Tobi. "We're in a meeting, Tobi. **So shut that mouth of yours and-"** he was cut off when he caught a glimpse of Cassie crouching behind Deidara. **"Why would you bring a non-ninja into our base?"**

Deidara stepped to the side and glanced down at Cassie. "She holds valuable information about us that cannot get out. I'm just doing my job and keeping our organization safe."

Zetsu looked at Cassie for a long moment before seeping back into the ground, most likely relaying this information to the leader.

 _'The leader'_ Cassie gulped, taking a step back. She suddenly had a feeling that it was about time to act serious, or she would get killed for her foolishness. "Deidara…? Can I leave now?"

"Of course not, un!" he snapped. "We're going to get all the information you have about us and kill you afterwards."

Cassie screamed and attempted to run out of the room but was stopped when she felt her hair pull backwards and herself behind pulled back into the room, the complete opposite direction she wanted to go.

 _"Universal Pull!"_


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions (Read AN!)

**Hello, fellow readers.**

 **Sorry I haven't updated recently. I don't really have a plot made out so I'm basically making things up as I write.**

 **I'm just going to warn you that in this chapter, there are major spoilers. MAJOR SPOILERS! So if you aren't catch up with the end of the 4th Great Ninja War arc, I warn you now that there will be spoilers in here.**

 **So, enter at your own risk. I've warned you. If you chose to ignore this, that is your problem then. Don't go complaining to me about something I warned you about.**

 **Anyway, thanks! I'm surprised my story got views in such a short amount of time. And I also gained a couple followers, too**

 **So thanks for reading. If there's anything you want to ask me or anything you think will be good in the plot, please tell me! I'd be happy to see what you guys think.**

 **So yeah. If you don't want the spoilers, I advise you to read until it has a bold star (*) before the very long paragraph near the end. Just skip that paragraph and read the last two paragraphs.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Characters are owned by Kishimoto, not me. I own the OC**

* * *

Chapter 2: Introductions

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _"Universal Pull!"_

Cassie's body pulled backwards toward the direction of the voice, her legs being kicked off the ground from the force of the pull. She gasped as she stared at her arms and legs that now dangled in front of her. She had no control of her body, she realized after attempting to move. Not a single muscle moved to her will.

She let out a fear filled whine, fearing what would happen at the end of the pull. This was obviously Pain's jutsu, and knowing that fact, it freaked her out even more than a normal civilian would be if they were caught in this jutsu.

Of course, she would have begged and pleaded and called for help; that's how scared she was. But the wind carried away her voice. She was mute in this jutsu. She couldn't speak or move.

 _'I'm useless in this state! I just hope he goes easy on me...'_

Pssh. Like that was ever going to happen. Pain's the leader of the Akatsuki for Heaven's sake! There was no way he would go easy on her, especially now that he knows that she has information about them. Cassie wouldn't even be surprised if he killed her instantly, as scary as that sounds.

Yeah. Earlier, she thought she wouldn't mind being killed by them. But now that she actually knows that that might happen in about a second from now, she's as scared as someone watching their own family being slaughtered before their eyes.

She managed to close her eyes shut and tensing up her body so she could be prepared for whatever fate came to her.

She waited.

1 second

0.8 seconds

0.6 seconds

0.4 seconds

0.2 seconds

0 seconds

The air around her halted. She gasped as she fell toward the ground and landed onto the hard, dusty ground, right on her back.

"Ouch!" she muttered quietly, still shaking in fear. She immediately saw her chance to make a move, and sat up, turning around to face her enemy.

She quickly brushed the dust from her eyes but before she could open them, a hand struck out and seized her throat, lifting her up from the ground until her legs dangled freely. She cried out and brought her hands to her neck, frantically trying to scratch the hand off, but to no avail.

"Tell me," a deep voice calmly yet strongly started. Cassie made a choking sound and opened an eye slightly to reveal her suspecting opponent. The orange haired leader stared her down through his ringed eyes. "is it true of what I've been informed?"

"Y-yes," she managed to choke out, her arms shaking in fear as she continued to have a hold of his hand, trying to loosen up the force between his hand and her neck. "C-can you please...please drop me! I'll t-tell you everything...I...I promise!" she begged, looking up into his purple eyes with her black/gray ones.

He stood still, his expression still calm but serious. After a moment of thinking, he released his hold of her. His eyes followed her form as she dropped back down to the ground, landing on her side. She twitched and slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position, not daring to look into his eyes.

"Okay," Cassie coughed, rubbing her neck from its soreness. After a moment of gathering herself, she sighed out, "I know who you all are. And what the Akatsuki's purpose is."

At that moment, she realized that she shouldn't have said those words. At least, not now. She caught a glance of Deidara, who was standing to the side smirking, widened his eyes. Tobi seemed a bit surprised as well, for he shook and covered the part of his mask where his mouth would be.

Cassie wondered why they were acting differently until she finally got her answer. Before she could even blink her eyes, a cold pole was pierced through her front side and coming out from the back. She opened her mouth in utter shock as she stared down at the pole with wide, petrified eyes. For a moment, everything was dead silent. Then she felt herself jolt before coughing out a mouthful of blood.

She clutched the pole as it started to slide back out of her, the pain from this unbearable. But she wasn't even half as strong as Pain, so she ended up releasing the pole and crying in pain as the leader pulled it out and threw it to the side. It clanked as it landed on the stone and rattled as it rolled from the force, stopping a moment later.

Her hands went up to the spot on her front side where the pole was once punctured through to stop the fatal injury from bleeding out more. Shakily, she looked up at Pain in more fear than ever. "...why?" she gasped/whispered out before feeling her mind fog up and her consciousness being blackened over. A moment later, she fell to her side, unconscious.

* * *

Cassie woke with a jolt. She immediately looked around, trying to see if the small, dark room she was in was her room, back in her world. Was this all a dream after all? Or should she say, a nightmare?

She felt relieved to say the least. The dream felt so real...but in the end, it was fun. Even though she got stabbed by the leader of the Akatsuki.

She laughed to herself. She met Deidara and Tobi then got to the base and got to see Zetsu and then Pain. Four out of ten of the Akatsuki members. If only her dream had lasted a little longer, she could've been able to see all of them.

She turned to her side with a smile, stretching out her tired arms and limbs. But that was when she realized that she had weird bandages wrapped around her torso. She gasped and looked down at herself. A big red blotch was dried up in the same spot where Pain had stabbed her in her 'dream.' She gasped, realizing that everything that had just happened wasn't a dream at all.

"You're awake."

Cassie blinked and slowly turned her head toward the sound of the voice. Her spine tingled in fear and her goosebumps rose as she shivered. She became eye to eye, face to face, with the entire Akatsuki. All crammed into this small little room. "Holy shit!" she gasped, her eyes trailing over each and every member of the criminalized organization.

"Bitch, calm the fuck down! We aren't going to do shit to you unless you fucking give us the shit-ass damn information you have about us," Hidan cussed, pointing at her and giving her a stern, psychotic look.

The black-haired female raised her hands up in defense. "I'm sorry!" she squeaked, pushing herself as far away from them as she can. She winced in pain from the movement. After clutching her front side in pain, her onyx black eyes met Pain's. "What did you do to me? Why? And how am I still alive?"

"You seem like a great threat to us with the information you hold," Pain started, his face staring down at her like daggers but his voice as calm and deep as always. So Cassie wasn't _all_ the way scared about him since that booming voice of his calmed her down a bit...which is weird but true. "You know our purpose. I would like you to tell me how you know this information."

"It would also seem wise to know what village you are from," Kakuzu added which Pain slightly nodded at.

Konan stepped forward, merely blinking down at the innocent girl. "And another question to be asked is how many have you told about our purpose. Did you notify your whole village?"

Cassie sunk further and further into her blankets with each question being asked. After a moment, she took a deep breath in trying to recollect herself together. How was she going to tell them that she wasn't even from this world? That in her world, she watched them for entertainment?

With a gulp, she began with, "I...I haven't told anyone about your purpose. Not a single soul, I promise!"

"When did you find out about it?"

"Who are you?"

More questioned continued filling the tense air until Pain demanded, "Let her answer mine and Kakuzu's questions first. How do you know of our plans and what village do you belong in?"

Cassie clutched her head, trying to desperately think of a plan to get out of this information. When nothing popped up into her mind, she gave up and decided the best way to survive is to tell them the truth. They would figure out she was lying eventually, so there really was no point in doing so.

With a deep breath, she admitted, "To tell you the truth, I am not from this world." Many members flinched in shock and others visually changed their expressions to shocked ones. Pain remained calm and silent, as if waiting for her to go on. "I...I come from a different dimension, I believe. I thought this whole thing was one whole dream, but I realize now that is it not. So...I am not a ninja nor a villager or a person from this world. I don't belong to any village, and I haven't told anybody here about you're plan.

To be honest... when Deidara and Tobi first found me unconscious, that was the first time I ever remember coming into this world."

Everyone stood in silent as they took in everything she said.

"...I see." Pain merely blinked before asking, "And I'm assuming that in your world, you somehow know of us?"

"Y-yes," she faltered, not really sure how she was going to explain this certain part. She would just have to explain it the best she could and answer all their questions that are sure to be asked after the explanation. "In my world, we watch you - and everyone else here in this world - for entertainment."

Silence filled the air again. Then Kisame narrowed his eyes. "You _spy_ on us? From what, exactly?"

"That's what I'd like to know, too, un!" Deidara agreed, his eyes narrowed as well. It seems like everyone's eyes were narrowed in suspicion. Everyone but Pain. He never seems to change his face.

Cassie mumbled curses under her breath for having to explain every single detail in this matter. But she realized that if they aren't satisfied with her answer, they would kill her. No questions asked.

"We don't spy on you guys," she reassured, shivering in fear and anger at their accusation. "Like I said, we watch you from these electronic devices for entertainment. No one in my world even knew your world existed! And they still don't. I just found out today."

A pause. Everyone processed things into their minds, trying to figure out what she meant by 'electronic devices' and 'no one knows their world exists'. Deidara was the first to try asking these things. He cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention, then asked, "What do you mean by 'electronic devices,' un?"

Everyone stayed silent, wanting to know the answer as well.

"W-well..." Cassie mumbled. How was she going to describe a TV? The internet? This seemed impossible. Questions were being thrown at her continually and she was having trouble answering them in different ways so she wouldn't repeat herself. "There's these devices called televisions back in my world which allows a user to watch movies and anime, such as you're world, for fun and stuff. The anime you guys are called is, 'Naruto Shippuden.'"

Deidara raised a hand. "'Anime?'"

With a sigh and a hand through her bangs, she answered, "Anime is a Japanese cartoon...er film created from the country Japan. There's a person there - Kishimoto - who created all of you guys and every other ninja in this world, and made a story from everyone here. He's the reason why we - the people that watch Naruto in my world - know about your plans. It was simply made up by Kishimoto, drawn and written down for entertainment."

The Akatsuki didn't realize it yet, but they were all - except Pain - holding their breaths, listening to each and every word their captive had to say. Then, one by one, they let out the air, finally done processing the information she gave them.

"So...this world of yours," Kisame started, raising an eyebrow. "A person their made up our world? Each one of us?" he motioned toward the whole Akatsuki.

Cassie hesitantly nodded. She was afraid that if she gave them an answer - right or wrong - that if they didn't approve of it, they would kill her.

But Pain had something else on his Godlike mind. He still had suspicions. "How is that even possible? I, for one, know what actions I take. How would a non-ninja from another world manipulate me into doing the things I want to do?"

This was a question Cassie did not know the answer to. She gulped, looking from side to side. "Anything's possible...?" she offered. The Akatsuki all narrowed their eyes.

"Never mind the question, then," Pain ordered. "Instead, prove that you know our so-called 'characters' that are made up."

At this, the girl couldn't help but smirk. This was an easy order. Easy _and_ simple. Good thing she's a true Naruto-fan.

"Alright, I will." Cassie put a finger on her chin in thought, looking up and down Pain's body. She could tell them what their names are and who they are teamed up with. Saying their jutsu would be too complicated and hardworking. She hoped that what she gave them was enough to prove to them that she really does know every one of them. She blinked happily and lifted her arm, swiftly pointed at the Akatsuki's leader. Pain gave a slight nod and a mere blink.

"You are Pain. The leader of the Akatsuki," she started. She smiled cheekily at the rest of the Akatsuki's reactions before going on. "You and five other 'Pains' are controlled through their piercings by Nagato. All of them together makes the _Six Paths of Pain_. The body that stands before me is your old friend, Yahiko, who died by your - Nagato's - hand by the order of Hanzo, who was holding Konan captive.

You, Konan," I turned by finger on her, along with my gaze. "are Pain's partner, and together, you want to achieve world piece by whatever means necessary."

Both leaders looked baffled and shocked. And that's Pain who's being talked about. That's saying something.

But Cassie wasn't done yet. She figured that shocking them pleased her the most, so she decided to add their jutsu as well, even though she already stated Pain's _Six Paths of Pain_. She held her gaze on Konan. "You also specialize in _Paper Origami_ jutsu, and your own body is made of paper." She looked back at the orange haired leader, who still seemed shocked that a little girl would have this kind of information. "Since you have the Rinnegan," she said slyly, indicating that she also knows the Rinnegan, "you can summon the _Gedo Statue_ in which you use it to - after collecting the jinjuuriki - extract the tailed beast from their owners into the statue until you have received all nine. That right there is the Akatsuki's purpose.

"You can also do other wind style jutsu like _Almighty Push_ and _Universal Pull._ "

She winced when saying that last jutsu - the jutsu that pulled her into the predator's arm - which was Pain, of course.

Pain, Konan, and everyone else were speechless. Cassie let the silence fill the air for a long moment before moving onto the next pair of members.

* * *

An hour passed, and Cassie just got finished talking about each member.

 ***** Basically, she said that Hidan was a Jashinist who was immortal as long as he prayed and did these rituals for his god, and Kakuzu was a money loving miser who loved going out and killing people for bounty money. She explained that he had four extra hearts and that each of them had a different chakra nature. They are both partners. Next, Kisame was a swordsman who used his sword Samahada to shave his opponents or take their chakra away. He used other water style jutsu as well. Itachi was an Uchiha who possessed both the Sharingan and the Mangekyou Sharingan. He slaughtered his entire Clan in one night before joining the Akatsuki. Tobi, who was actually 'Madara' who was actually Obito Uchiha, had the ability to go through things. Of course, in her explanation, she never mentioned that he was 'Madara' nor Obito Uchiha. Then she got to Deidara and said he used a forbidden jutsu that allows him to sculpt clay animals that flew, crawled, jumped and exploded at his command. Lastly, Zetsu also had the ability to go through solid objects and he was the spy of the organization. She kept the secret about him and Kaguya a secret as well. Not a single ninja in this world knew of his true objectives - his true identity. Only himself and Cassie. *****

Pain folded his hands together and stared down at the young girl that happily sat before him. He merely blinked before stating, "I accept your evidence. Thank you for the information."

And just when things seemed like they were going to zoom uphill, the unexpected happened. She sat across from him, happily looking up into his eyes when he swiftly said, "Now your existence is no longer needed."


End file.
